To love a Demon
by James Steele
Summary: Romance between Scorpion and Mileena M for later chapters I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

To love a demon

Scorpion walked slowly through the forest, burning whatever got in his way. Searching for Sub-Zero had begun to make him _very _angry, added to his usual amount of anger, it definately wasn't a good idea to make him any angrier. He eventually came to a huge cliff overlooking a small village. "Hmm, maybe I should ask around down there in the morning." Scorpion said to himself. Something rustled nearby, causing Scorpion to snap his head in the direction the sound came from. Another rustle, Scorpion turned his head again, placing a hand on one of his swords. Then something happened that the specter wasn't prepared for. He was tackled from behind by someone or some_thing_. Needless to say, he wasn't afraid. He had lost all emotion long,_ long_ ago, all except for anger, and everytime he was around Mileena, an emotion he could'nt explain, or at least faint traces of it. He suddenly felt the weight on his back leave him. "Well, hello Scorpion." a female's voice said. The ninja rolled over to face his attacker. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "Mileena?" he asked, his voice full of confusion.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"That's right." Mileena said to the stunned specter on the ground. "What are you doing here?" Scorpion asked after he was back on his feet. "Oh you know this and that." She responded. Scorpion thought he heard a hint of _flirting_ in her voice. "Ah, I see." was his response. "Do you now, well you're very perceptive aren't you?" She asked. And again there was a not so subtle hint of flirting in her voice. Scorpion then realized her arms were behind her back. "What's that?" He asked. "What's what?" She asked now she was just plain teasing him. "The thing Behind your back." he answered somewhat irritated. "There's nothing behind my back." she said back. 'Okay, now I'm pissed' Scorpion thought as he flame-ported behind her."Wha-" She then realized what he had done. She whirled around but he wasn't there she turned again and saw him there holding a small brown object. "And this is..." He let his voice trail off "For you." She answered plainly

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Scorpion asked, confusion evident in his voice. "I spent weeks making it for you." she answered. "Thanks." Scorpion responded taking the item. "So, do you like it?" Mileena asked, her voice hopeful. "Well, ordinarily I hate the little things, but for you I'll make an exeption." Scorpion answered. "Oh goody!" Mileena exclaimed twirling around. Then she heard a strange sound, she stopped spinning and looked at Scorpion. His eyes were closed and he was pointing at her. He was _laughing_! The specter was actually laughing. Eventually she started laughing to. They stopped laughing and looked at each other. "I love you." Mileena blurted, instantly blushing. Scorpion responded by hugging her. She gasped unintentionally. "I love you to Mileena." Scorpion said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-you do?" Mileena asked wide-eyed. "Yes. It's been years since I last felt this emotion. The last time I felt it was before I went to Hell." Scorpion replied breaking the embrace. Suddenly an ice shard was sticking out of the ground near Scorpion's left foot. The revenant turned and saw A man in blue ninja gear stood on a large rock behind Scorpion. "How touching." the blue ninja said sarcastically. "Sub-Zero!" Scorpion shouted, his voice drenched in rage. "Vengeance will be mine!" Scorpion shouted. Sub-Zero said nothing but hurled another ice shard at Scorpion, who attempted to dodge and succeded, mostly. The ice shard missed Scorpion, but not the teddy Mileena had made for him. The shard decapitated the stuffed bear. Mileena placed a hand over her mouth and stifled a sob. Scorpion looked back at her and saw this. Hedropped the bear's head on the ground, turned to Sub-Zero, who now stood with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. "DIE!" Scorpion exclaimed, his Glowing eyes now had fire coming out of them. He flame-ported behind Sub-Zero, who was caught off guard to this due to a suprising lack of knowledge of what happens when Scorpion gets pissed off. Scorpion uppercutted Sub-Zero, delivered six kicks in a row to his mid-section, tripped him, flame-ported againand delivered a devastating uppercut to the Lin-Kuei warrior. When Sub-Zero hit the ground again, Scorpion had one of his drawn and pointed at Sub-Zero's throat, prepared to end him, and about to do so when Mileena said, "Scorpion! Wait, don't kill him. He isn't worth it." Scorpion looked over, his eyes no longer ignited. "Yes. You're right." Scorpion sheathed his sword and then stomped on Sub-Zero's hand. The blue ninja screamed in pain. Scorpion lifted his foot, and went back over to Mileena. The specter picked up the bear's head and torso. "Can it be fixed?" he asked her. Mileena looked at the bear, then at Scorpion, then back at the bear. She nodded slowly. "Good, if you had said no, Sub-Zero would be dead right now." Scorpion said. "Let's go" the ninja said putting the bear's head in his right hand with its torso and draping his arm around Mileena's shoulders, the two left the forest and headed back to the Temple, It was almost morning.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, you said you wanted it longer, here you go. REVIEW! I'll try to post the next chapter sometime next week. See you guys THEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Scorpion vs. Reptile!" Shang Tsung announced. The two ninjas took their places at opposite ends of the arena stage. "Round one, Fight!" Shang Tsung bellowed. Reptile leapt into the air and attempted to deliver a flying kick to Scorpion, but Scorpion caught his opponent's leg and threw him into a stone pillar. Reptile fell to the ground and tried to push himself back up but Scorpion flame-ported above the green ninja and delivered a flying kick to Reptile's back pushing him back down Scorpion stood up and walked back to his corner. "Scorpion wins, Flawless Victory!" The sorcerer got back up and used his Invisibility power. "You cannot hit what you cannot see." Reptile taunted. Scorpion drew his swords and looked around. he saw the air shimmer in front of a pillar and sheathed one of his swords, he extended his hand and his signature chained kunai flew at Reptile spearing his chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion bellowed, Reptile's invisibility deactivated and he recieved a devastating blow to the jaw. The ninja flew up in the air and crashed back down. He couldn't get back up to continue the fight, so Shang Tsung called: "Scorpion wins, Flawless Victory!" again. The sorcerer then called out: "FINISH HIM!" "No." Scorpion said flatly, denying the sorcerer the joy of a kill and walking off the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello fans of TLAD (To Love A Demon) I apologize for my long absence, but i had some things i needed to take care of, as well as a bad case of writer's block. I am going to start putting a favorite weekly review on my profile. If you write a review and it's funny, clever, and i like it, it will appear on my profile. Well, i've talked long enough, so back to the story.**

"Huh, for once you actually _don't_ kill something." Mileena joked as Scorpion walked up to her. "He may be useful in the future." Scorpion replied."What do you mean?" Mileena asked, confusion evident on her face. "Not important yet." Scorpion said. "Oh, keeping secrets are we?" Mileena asked jokingly. Scorpion was about to reply when Rain ran up to them. "Did you hear about the new Kombatant?" the ninja asked. "No." Mileena answered. Scorpion just shook his head. "He's wandering in the Krypt, despite our warnings." Rain said. "Then there may not be a new Kombatant very long." Scorpion said.  
><strong>the next chapter will focus on the new Kombatant, my OC Shadow, as he wanders through the Krypt.<br>**


End file.
